


Jealousy

by radmeister



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmeister/pseuds/radmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol was going a little bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A 2Seung One-shot because Seungkwan deserves so much love. Sorry if you don't like it. hahaha

It's 5 in the evening and the boys are just playing around. It was a free day. Their schedule was clear. All they had to do was relax in their dorm and decided to watch a horror movie in the living room together.

Jun was beside Minghao, Mingyu with Wonwoo, Soonyoung with Seokmin. Chan with Jisoo. Seungcheol with Jeonghan and Woozi. Seungkwan and Vernon, of course.

All of them made themselves comfortable. Seungkwan was "flirting" with Vernon again. Well. He wasn't actually flirting with him. That's just how they act. It's called being friends. Putting each others arms around each other has been natural. They always do things like that, so it's not much a big of a deal for everyone.

Except for someone. Seungcheol. His eyes were already flaring. They were burning through the '98-liners. He has been watching the two ever since, well, ever since God knows when. Seungcheol was ready to murder Vernon. Vernon has his arms around his Kwannie. Again. And Seungkwan was laughing loudly with him. It was just his luck that the two are sitting right across him.

Seungcheol started to play with Jeonghan A face. He wanted Seungkwan to see him so that he'll get jealous, too. Yup. Real mature. He leans towards Jeonghan from time to time. He took all the chances everytime Seungkwan glances around.

On the other hand, Seungkwan was already getting scared of the movie. Since Vernon already has his arms around him, he just puts his head behind Vernon's shoulder when a scary part is happening. He was too scared that he was almost not watching the movie and just uses Vernon as a shield from the ghosts. He was screaming and hugging his friend.

"Boo!" Vernon whispered "YAHHHHH!" Seungkwan slapped his arm as Vernon just laughed at his friend. It wasn't that scary.

"Hey Seungkwan. The ghost is right beside you." Joshua teased him. Seungkwan was just funny to watch.

"AH!" Seungkwan tried to stick to Vernon more. He was terrified. Old habits just die hard. Lucky for him Vernon was too understanding and hugged him while laughing.

On the other hand, while Vernon and the others are having fun, Seungcheol was having the opposite. He was getting angrier. He was supposed to be the one having Seungkwan in his arms. Seungcheol tried to get extra touchy with Jeonghan and wanted to make Seungkwan jealous. Jeonghan was okay with it though. They were always like this. It's how they normally act.

Seungcheol played with Jeonghan's hand while taking glances at Seungkwan. _Why isn't he looking this way?_ Seungkwan on the other hand, calmed down. He was getting ahold of his emotions. Probably because he was being embarrassing, being the only one screaming like a little girl.

He glanced at Seungcheol. Pain shot right through him because of what he saw. _Why him, Hyung?_

He saw Seungcheol getting sweet and touchy with Jeonghan again. Seungkwan liked him since before they even debuted. He's just so caring and thoughtful. He gets along with everyone. He knows how to take care of his dongsaengs. He was so sweet. And those thick eyelashes and round eyes. The way his hyung rapped and talked was something different. It's like paradise when he hears his voice. The way his eyes flicker. He was just so perfect.

The scenario in front of him made Seungkwan forget about the movie. He was trying not to get jealous but it was just too much. They're always like this. Everyone says that the JeongCheol Couple looks perfect. Well, maybe it does. _Maybe I should accept that fact._

Seungkwan was trying to focus on the movie. He just couldn't help taking glances on Seungcheol. He was now laying his head on Jeonghan's shoulder. They were already laughing at each other's jokes and whatnot.

Seungcheol was trying really hard. He noticed that Seungkwan was finally taking glances at him. Finally. He thought. Seungkwan then just turned his head to the TV. Ugh. Seungcheol got a bit pissed. _Why won't he just stare?!_ He was gonna take it to another level.

Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan's waist pecked his cheek.

Seungkwan was watching. He stood up from his seat making Seungcheol look at him. Vernon noticed. Something's up. Seungkwan hurried to the bathroom. All of them are watching him now. He shut the door.

Vernon stood up, went towards Seungcheol, took his collar with his fist and punched him right in the face.

"What the fuck, hyung?! You went too far!" Vernon yelled Seungcheol was shocked.

He sat up and looked up to meet everyone's faces.

"What the hell do you mean?" He asked them

"You know what I'm talking about." Vernon sneered back. The other members are trying to hold him back before he give Seungcheol another blow on the face.

"You knew that Seungkwan likes you, you fucking asshole." Hoshi hissed

"And you kept on clinging to Jeonghan hyung like he's your boyfriend or something. You went too far, you know." Jun continued

Seungcheol's eyes went wide. _Seungkwan likes me? But he likes Vernon._ "Why didn't I notice? He doesnt show me that." Seungcheol answered back quietly

"Because you're an oblivious piece of shit. He's been trying to show you. It was obvious." Jihoon was getting angry. He pities Seungkwan. Seungkwan clearly showed that he likes Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was shocked. He was happy to hear what they said, but he was mad at himself for hurting his little angel. He needs to talk to Seungkwan and tell him everything.

"I have to talk to Seungkwan. I'm sorry, I need to make things right."

Seungcheol headed to the bathroom door and before he could hold the knob, it opened and he saw Seungkwan's face. His eyes red and puffy. His face clearly showed that he just cried. His eyes were still a little wet.

"Seungkwan I-"

"No hyung. I know. I'm sorry for liking you that way. I was just overreacting." Seungkwan laughed bitterly, tears threatening to come out.

"Aniya, Seungkwan ah." Seungcheol took Seungkwan's hand and took him outside the dorm.

"H-hyung. Why did you take me here?" "I need to tell you something." Seungcheol held Seungkwan's face with both of his hands.

"Hyung, I know you like Jeonghan hyung and I was just too blind to not notice that. I wish you both go-"

Seungkwan was cut off. Seungcheol crashed his lips against the singer to shut him up.

"W-what was that?" Seungkwan's eyes went wide.

"I just couldn't shut you up Kwannie ah."

"And that's your way of making me stop talking?! Are you playing with me or something? I'm tired, hyung." Tears rolled put from his eyes now. "I'm tired of seeing you and Jeonghan hyung together but I know I can't do anything ab-"

"I love you." Seungcheol said out loud.

"W-what? But I thought-"

"I love you. From the day I met you, the first time our eyes met, the first time I heard you laugh. Everything you do, Seungkwan. Jeonghan? Jeonghan is my friend, Kwannie ah. Just like you and Vernon and all of our members. I know, I'm really sorry Kwannie ah. I was just trying to make you jealous. I thought you liked Vernon until he punched me and told me that you actually like me. I was so happy Seungkwan ah. I'm really so-"

"Shut up and kiss me, hyung. I forgive you already." Seungkwan giggled cutely

Seungcheol was stunned but obliged anyway. Seungcheol held Seungkwan's face and crashed their faces together for the second time. Seungcheol put his arms around Seungkwan's waist, pulling him closer. Seungkwan's fingers went through Seungcheol's hair. Seungcheol slid his tongue inside Seungkwan's mouth, making the younger one moan. He pushed Seungkwan against the wall and put his leg against Seungkwan's thighs.

"Ahhh. S-Seungcheol hyuung." Seungkwan moaned out.

Seungcheol was gonna lose his mind. This is too much for him to take. Seungkwan was just so hot and beautiful.

"Say my name again, Kwannie ah."

"S-Seungcheol hyung." His moaning was making Seungcheol's pants tight.

Seungkwan crashed his lips against Seungcheol and-

"Yah! You two. Get inside. You're both outside and people might see ypur disgusting business!" They didn't hear Vernon come out of the dorm. They forgot that they were outside.

"Oh. Right. Mian we just got carried away." Seungcheol stepped away and Seungkwan was blushing.

"Whatever, hyung. Let's go. Dinner's ready." Vernon was opening the door to get inside but stopped and looked straight into the leader's eyes. "And hyung?"

"Yes, Vernon?" Vernon glanced at Seungkwan and turned back to Seungcheol.

"You hurt him again, and I'll break your neck."


End file.
